Stargate: The Tollan and the Tok'ra
by JovianJeff
Summary: This is what if Sam took Narim up on is offer of a date in Pretense, and what if Martouf saw Sam was open to the idea dating he made the decision to be more proactive than in canon. A love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

The Tollan and the Tok'ra

Title: Stargate: The Tollan and the Tok'ra

Author: Jeff

Category: AU

Content Level: Age 13 

Content Warnings: None

Pairings: Sam/Narim, Sam/Martouf

Season: 3 

Spoilers: Enigma, Pretense, Between Two Fires, The Tok'ra, Parts 1 and 2, Serpent's Song, Jolinar's Memories, The Devil You Know, and Divide and Conquer

Summary: What if Sam took Narim up on is offer of a date, and then decided to entertain dating him, and what if now that Martouf saw Sam was open to the idea dating he made the decision to be more proactive than in canon.

Status: WIP

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Author's note; I started thinking of doing something for Sam back when writing 'season one' of Stargate Wives. It was after ashadowdancer made the comment in her review that Sam does need the female connection being the sole woman in the outfit! It was the sole woman in the outfit that had me thinking that she's also the only one (in canon too) who never married. By season ten all the guys had ex-wives, two by death, one by divorce. All Sam had was a series of boyfriends that typically died in canon giving rise to the black widow notion and her aborted marriage to Pete (who may come up if this goes on long enough).

It took a marathon viewing of Stargate to point out both Martouf and Narim had an interest in Sam and suddenly the title 'the Tollan and the Tok'ra' just popped into my head when I was thinking of a way for Martouf to have been saved instead of dying as he did in canon. It was a thought about how Martouf might have been saved by Tollan technology, a what if Narim had been there during "Divide and Conquer" later and a possible series of a romantic triangle started forming. I don't know how often I'll get to this, but the idea definitely interest me so while there may be pauses between updates they will come.

I hope my first forray into romance is not a horrific one. I'm still learning and it may sometimes blur into adventures or commentary, but I hope to stick to this love triangle.

This will go into first and third person, hopefully in a manner that won't jar anyone too much.

With regards to the thought about Jacob picking Daniel in contridiction to Season 8's episode of Threads, I am going with an interview with the actor who plays Jacob Carter when he was asked who out he thought Samatha should end up with, and he said Daniel. The chemistry between Sam and Teal'c was something the actress mentioned in a DVD commentary and I admit to seeing on screen long before the DVD had come out. However this isn't the series to dive into that, just acknowledge it like the Jack and Sam attraction.

McKay I had to thrown in because I'm in the minority who thinks it might be nice if he and Sam did get together. Though its unlikely to be in this series.

And without further ado, onto the first chapter that in my mind is titled "Pretense and Prospects"


	2. Pretense and Prospects

Pretenses and Prospects

I still hear Sha're's words earlier, blotting out my attempts to theorize how the Tollans technology works. I know that's what they'll ask me back on Earth, while the Colonel is focus on making sure the Goa'uld don't pull a fast one over the Tollan's eyes and most of all saving Skaara.

I'm sure the Goa'uld are up to something. Teal'c and I followed them to the cannons and I cannot believe they were there only as any kind of tourist.

Still I have no proof and now the Colonel has given orders expressly forbidding us to keep following them. Which leaves me time on my hands, which has me thinking about what Sha're said instead of how even the lights work in this room they gave us.

Sha're's words, the Colonel's orders, both competing for attention, with her words keep winning out.

"Saman'tha...you cannot let Jolinar's memories rule your life. You cannot keep waiting until some other day when everything will be in order. You have no guarantees of tomorrow, you do not know if today will be the only day to find and follow love." I don't know is Sha're knew how close I came from just finding an excuse and pushing her away, maybe not even waiting for an excuse, but her tone soften and I knew I had to hear her out.

"If I let Amonet rule me after her passing, there would be no Dan'yel. I could not let myself see past Klorel to Skaara. If you were to advise me, Saman'tha, would it be to wait until I 'sort it out' before I am with Dan'yel again?"

I didn't answer then, even though I knew what the first words out of my lips would be, 'No, you shouldn't.' Words that I don't want to face, which I would rather run away from then deal with their obvious conclusion. Sort of like the Tollan not wanting to believe the Goa'uld were up to something.

So now I stand, unable to do anything about what Teal'c and I saw, unable to help at Triad, not wanting to face the truth of Sha're's words, leaving me to just think about what has been called my love life in recent years.

Jonas and I didn't part on the greatest of terms, and seeing how far he went two years ago on P3X-513. God, did we ever name that planet that ended up being his grave? He was domineering and a bit wild, I just wished...well I was right to give him the ring back.

John Crichton and I are more like brothers no matter what our two families have thought of us growing up. Dad and 'Uncle' Jack were close friends and now that I think about it, he was probably dad's inside source that he used to give me a shot at the space shuttle. After all Colonel John Robert "Jack" Crichton, Sr., one of the few men to have walked on the moon could pull that off.

Beyond liking Sara, there really couldn't have been anything between Jack and me. He's my commanding officer and despite how reality seems to proclaim our union in two alternate realities, he won't be mine in this one. Besides, in the two others, I hadn't even joined the Air Force. I can't imagine a life outside the service.

I know Dad would have picked out Daniel, before learning he was married. Smart, brave, even though he is a civilian, dad thought someone who could keep up with me in 'smarts' would be his choice. Pretty flattering to Daniel since I realize how much my dad must have a lot of respect for him to consider someone outside the Air Force.

I can feel the smile forming as I think about Teal'c before any of us knew he had a family. There was chemistry there, a sense of depth I was drawn too. Of course there are those thick arms and muscular body, I didn't dream much of the jocks growing up with my head either in books or looking up at the stars, but Teal'c made it easy to think of him, especially with that solicitous attitude of his. Always wanting to know if I'm alright.

He probably left me open to think about someone not born on Earth, like Narim.

Narim gave me that device of his that made it very tempting to have a fantasy relationship with someone who left Earth and wasn't coming back. With Jack and Sara, Teal'c and Drey'auc, Daniel and Sha're, there are times I do feel like the intruder among them. Like I stick out and don't belong. Though I'm not desperate enough to go on one of Jack O'Neill's attempts to play match maker. I know he's just trying to look out for one of his own, but I don't want Sara to get the wrong idea and quick frankly I'm not sure I trust his taste.

That device of Narim made it easy to forget that I don't have time for love, or that maybe there really isn't anyone on Earth for me. Yet reminding me that I can be loved and that I am lovable.

I could just turn it on and feel what he felt every time he was with me. It was...quite nice, letting his feeling wrap around me like a warm blanket.

Then Jolinar came and I didn't have a hold of what is mine and what was her's. Just this mix of our memories and emotions.

I like Martouf, at least I think I do. There is so much Jolinar in there I'm not sure where her feelings end and mine begin. Especially after Ne'tu.

I shouldn't let Jolinar rule my life and Sha're's right, you don't know what tomorrow is going to bring. She could have died back on P8X-873. If Teal'c had been alone, if Drey'auc had not slipped around her husband with a Zat...that would have been it. No Sha're, and I couldn't imagine the mess Daniel would have been after that. Teal'c would have fired. He was too much a friend of Daniel's, of all of us and we love Daniel.

Time to deal with what I have and not the could-have-beens, the what ifs.

Like Narim, quiet, strong and smart Narim. After I realized there wasn't a 'love the primitive' thing going on, I found him sort of cute and much easier to think of than the Colonel. Where as many guys could just talk the talk, he showed he walked the walk with that emotion-recorder that he gave me.

He cares, it's not just a line. It's something I can be certain of unlike the conflicting feelings about Martouf. Part of me thinks he likes me, Sam Carter, and part of me isn't sure he's not just seeing Jolinar in my body. A century of love isn't going to go away overnight, so I'm just not sure, but what I see in his eyes makes a very compelling argument.

However he's not here and Narim is, and Narim asked if we might go on a date. Oh, not in so many words, maybe it's the way they are here and maybe I should just find out. The Colonel can just assume I'm trying to find out more about Tollan technology.

Yeah, right. He'll believe that one. I'm sure Teal'c would too...Not! I can already see his eyebrow climbing up in his adorable way of speaking without saying a word. I swear that man can say so many different things just with his eyebrow.

Alien aside, I am after all contemplating two others, it had been easy to fantasize about those strong arms around me. Whoa Sam girl, remember Wife, kid, and Rya'c is a good one, think back to pulling his family out from behind enemy lines and not so much how it left one Samantha Carter the bachelorette of SG-1.

"Sam," I can see his eyes light up just seeing me, points in his favor right there, "I understand you wanted to see me?" This is better than the first time we exchanged those words and I had to tell him about the Goa'uld. Which we are not going to think about now girl, Narim now, threat to his world hopefully later.

"You mention perhaps doing something while we wait on the Triad?" which after the words leave my mouth I certainly wanted to pull a Re'tu disappearing trick right then and there. Suddenly being 180 degrees out of phase has its appeal.

Fortunately he doesn't see this as clumsy, more points.

Both Narim and Martouf have a quiet manner that I like, a soft voice, and eyes that never try to fake understanding me like so many on back on Earth have done. I'm still mixed up about Martouf but I suppose that's no reason to not at least be open to Narim.

I'll give it a shot, and while the thought isn't flattering, it beats just waiting around able to do nothing at all. Why not do as Sha're asked, and give love a try? She's right, her's could have ended so abruptly. We can only guess what would have happened if Drey'auc hadn't shown up at that moment with Zat.

I'm not sure what a Vistaleer is but it made it appear as if our first date was on a holodeck. Points lost and gained balance out as I have no idea if this is a cheap date or not. Of course there really isn't anything like a holodeck back on Earth, it just could seem like a cheap date because I know the concept.

I know he doesn't call it a holodeck, but once we walked onto the terrace and he made different parts of Tollana appear on voice command, that's the first thought that pops in my mind. Especially after that Star Trek convention Cassie dragged me to. Okay, maybe not drag, it was nice going out with her and her friends, much less Janet, Sara and I will never forget Drey'auc dressed up as a Klingon.

Just not a good thing to think about now. His voice draws me back as he takes me on a tour of the planet. It's not a bad voice either. Quiet, strong, hard to imagine it ever raising, except maybe in alarm. It matches the strength I see in his eyes, a conviction to do the right thing. Good clean smell, even his breath. I have to wonder did he do something specific or is just another benefit of Tollan technology that allows for great smelling breath and body all the time?

All in all it was a great first date, cheap or not. We laughed at times, he let me enjoy the sight of a rainbow through twin waterfalls that seem to go miles, kilometers the scientifically correct portion of my brain insist on adjusting for me.

Finally there were the hanging gardens, which at first I thought was going to be 'only' a flower show, Holy Hanna was I wrong about them.

"Did you enjoy that Samantha?" Narim asked as walked back to the central square where Sam knew one Colonel Jack O'Neill would be waiting.

"Singing flowers seemed right out of a Disney movie," she laughed, "It was almost creepy."

"Disney?' Narim asked with a smile she found both boyish and adorable.

"An Earth thing, don't worry about it Narim. Now you told me they weren't robots but were grown that way?"

"Yes, a kind of hybrid between silicon and carbon life, where as wind passes through them it in effect..."

"...is like a wind instrument, a pipe or flute," Samantha finished for him, "but what about all the melodies?"

He was about to answer when Jack stepped up, "Finished campers? I did say have her back by eleven."

Sam was not the only one rolling her eyes, Sha're was clearly happy that Sam went out with Narim, and less than pleased that Jack was making light of it. Which of course took her mind off her brother in Triad.

"Yes, Colonel O'Neill. I take it Triad is in recess?"

"No Narim my boy, we're about to go in. Just wanted to make sure you brought home Carter before curfew." This time Sam and Sha're just smiled, glad that Jack approved from the kind of humor he was ladling out.

Sitting with Narim I found rather nice, just talking around all the subjects I wanted to ask about was actually pleasant. He wasn't condescending, in fact he appreciated me asking. He likes that I'm inquisitive, and bright not feeling threatened by it like so many other guys I've tried to date in my life. Certainly not like Jonas who was also smart, but couldn't handle someone as smart as he was.

Nor was he like that McKay guy I ran into concerning the data compression project. Cute, smart just way to full of himself to let those things balance it out for me.

I don't think it would have gone so far as that kiss with Narim if I hadn't been using the emoter he left. We did have a great time, it was nice sitting with him now, but I think I set myself up for that kiss because I knew all the feelings he had for me were real. He wasn't putting on a show to get into my pants, this wasn't a primitive fetish thing where I was the fulfillment of some fantasy of his.

If anything I might be the fulfillment of the fantasy of finding the right woman, an angel like he thought of me when we first met.

"Narim," a voice interrupted them after lips melted into one another, both parted reluctantly as he blinked to look around at the newcomer. Sam could see a slight hardness around the eyes that was the only indication of irritation he had for this interruption.

It turned out to be a very important interruption.

Sam had time to linger on that kiss as they interrupted Triad with their news of a Ha'tak approaching the planet. There was a tingling in the pit of her stomach that had nothing to do with the news of the approaching Goa'uld.

Then there was the news of Skaara winning Triad, fire, explosions and that brief instant when her hand might have gone into Narim's as they ran for cover under the bridge. Eyes met for a moment as he knew he had to go see to what defenses they may mount without the cannons and Sam saw he didn't want to leave her. Yet duty was important to him as it was to her.

Another thing they had in common.

Returning to the city from where Lya had hid a cannon Sam certainly didn't expect to run into Martouf. Nor did she know he came because the Tollan had mentioned SG-1 were there. Arranging to come with Tas'eem and Ma'chello wasn't as tricky as he thought.

He'd gone to represent the Tok'ra to the Tau'ri, so acting as that same function for the Tollan was within the same capacity he'd done so with others. Lantash assured him that few suspected, but one look from Garshaw had showed the both of them she wasn't one fooled for the reason of their going.

"Samantha," Martouf greeted warmly, and she suddenly felt her heart jolted and her pulse pounded, not sure if this was Jolinar's reaction or her own. She did think she was attracted to Martouf after all, it was just these memories of Jolinar that kept letting her know if she really liked him or not.

It was easier to put down those feelings in the memory of Narim's kiss today, something that Lantash noticed before Martouf that something about Sam had changed. Over a century of knowing someone in love, much less what the Vorlon claimed was a lingering Ina'kalesh, a soul bound, let the both of them notice something between Sam and Narim.

_"She can love again," _came the hopeful thought from Martouf, _"She might be in love with another." _Lantash pointed out to spare his host, more than himself, future pain. _"She is open to love, and not yet committed," _Lantash had to concede that point to his host, even to his perception what was between Sam and Narim was merely a spark not yet fanned to the fires of love.

_"She must be free to decide on her own," _Lantash insisted. _"Agreed," _Martouf would have it no other way.

Perhaps it was time for the Tok'ra to have closer dealing with the Tau'ri and if so Martouf intended to lead the way, hoping to find time to spend with Samantha.


	3. Over the Moon

Over the Moon

I can feel everyone's eyes on me today, and figure I must be the talk of the base. Wish I could say that is a good thing all things considered. In some ways I wish those two were less...obvious than they are appearing to be, but again it's also kind of flattering.

Not that I'd admit that to anyone who asks, even Janet, Sara and Sha're who keep asking me for details. I'm sure Drey'auc wants them too, but she's got that whole Jaffa stoicism thing going like her husband Teal'c.

I should tell them that they're imagining things as it was perfectly logical for Narim to come to the SGC to start talks about how the Tollan and Tau'ri could form some kind of alliance, or at least work together on some projects. Given how we just saved them, -again-, it would be natural for them to want to grant us some kind of reward.

What really started tongues waggling was when the Tok'ra 'suddenly' also wanted to come to the SGC with something similar regarding the Tok'ra and Tau'ri working together on a project to benefit both. I think that's how it was phrased. The fact it was Martouf and not dad coming is likely what started the rumor mills churning.

Fortunately the boys were trying to keep things professional, not that I'd mind it too much if they had insisted I was in on their talks, but it helped me save face that they hadn't.

They both brought big news though, so their cover to come see me did keep General Hammond from initiating any talks with me about how the SGC is not here as my dating service.

The Tollan still weren't going to give us any of their cannons, which wasn't a big surprise, what was the surprise is they were willing to give Moon base Alpha a cannon to defend the diplomatic outpost there. Stipulating that they would send operators and security to insure that it isn't misused by us. I heard that they were able to say this without sounding too condescending, which means probably it was worded by Narim. Every word from his mouth may not be poetry, but they are always delivered in that quiet, respectful manner of his that makes you want to listen.

Not to be undone, and not saying there is a competition here to do just that, Martouf brought word of the Tau'ri-Tok'ra-Re'tu alliance forming up and how they would like to contribute to the Tau'ri defenses as part of their gratitude in making this alliance possible. Ma'chello had come up with that he calls a TIR, a Transphase Illumination Rod, which he will oversee installation in the Gateroom as well as up on Alpha.

Of course since Jack was there as Martouf briefed us, he saw the look the rest of us saw and had to say, "But, wait, they're's more." Too much late night television for you Jack O'Neill, I'll have to tease Sara about that and shouldn't' they be doing something else besides watching television.

That will only buy me a little space before she renews her assault to find out if there is more with Narim, Martouf and me.

Martouf was nearly transparent with his suggestion I help oversee installation, which had Jack Daniel and Teal'c raise their eyebrows, but only Teal'c doing it with a touch of style the other boys couldn't match.

Not to be out done, Narim suggested SG-1, well me actually, be on hand to greet the Tollan team when they arrive at Alpha by ship. Since this means that Earth is getting one cannon, albeit, on the moon and not Earth directly, General Hammond, if not the Pentagon is going to cut orders so that we're up on the moon when the Tollan ship arrives.

It was after that when Martouf mentioned that the Re'tu also wanted to help with Alpha's defenses by volunteering several of their number to help with Security up there. That raised eyebrows I'm sure from here to Washington and back again. Apparently Ma'chello can arrange for the supercomputer Selene to be able to 'see' the Re'tu and thereby track them, not that anyone is talking distrusting them, but when you can't see your ally paranoia could tend to win out.

Because Ma'chello hasn't mass produced the TIRs, and they are certainly not in any number like the TERs, on Alpha they'd have the Gateroom covered and maybe Main mission or the Command Centre which is where Tony calls the shots for Security anyway.

I'm still not sure if I should feel flattered or insulted that I'm being treated like some Helen of Troy with those two trying to impress me with the bigger gifts. I just hope its me they're trying to impress and not just letting alien testosterones as they try to out-alpha-male each other, though just thinking of those two quiet guys like that brings on a giggle fit I'm glad the boys aren't around to see.

At least Daniel or Jack, who would never let me hear the end of it. With Teal'c, I'd just get that adorable eyebrow raise of his or that deep base, 'Are you well, Major Carter?' Which bring up a question I'd have to ask Sara who has spent the longest time around Drey'auc and Rya'c when he was here. I don't think anyone's asked and I know I haven't seen it yet, but do Jaffa giggle?

Since it wasn't lost on anyone that both Martouf and Narim seem to want me along up on the moon for their events, I better pack my bag and get ready to head up there.

You know, as long as this doesn't get ugly, it's a nice warm thought thinking that they are doing all of this for me. I didn't think so when they first arrived recently, and the teasing from the guys nearly made it a trial, and not a treat, but all in all, this is making this girl-genius feel -very- special.


	4. Amo, ergo sum

Amo, ergo sum

It came so suddenly, Narim remarked as he checked how he looked in the mirror. With a touch to it, his reflection slowly turned completely around so he could see the back of him as well as the front for yet another time since receiving a communiqué from Sam to come to Earth as soon as possible. The urgency made it sound official, yet the wording was informal. A quite confusing message all in all, but one Narim was glad to receive.

So off to the Stargate, SGC and to see Sam again.

It was definitely not what he expected.

"You mean you didn't mean to send for me?" confusion easily won the war over hurt as Narim sensed there was a problem bothering her. One he saw clearly when Janet explained that there is an implant in each of SG-1's brains and that apparently they are linked in a network that has generated an AI persona called Urgo.

Narim was impressed before distress took over with his concern for Sam. "Would you like my people to try to remove these?" he offered without really knowing if they could. This was as advanced as Tollan or possibly more advanced. Further discussion was interrupted by another arrival, Martouf.

Oddly enough he came by himself. The Tok'ra rarely did that and actually only Jacob typically came to Earth without an escort of at least one other Tok'ra.

"Sam I have had the oddest notions in recent days," Martouf began after greetings were exchanged and both Tollan and Tok'ra were shown upstairs to the conference room. "I have wanted coffee to drink, food that I am completely unaware of, much like the words to a song that sings of rowing one's boat down a stream. And then yesterday I felt I ...that I should really come to see you."

He knew they both were not comfortable with the possibility of Ina'kalesh, being soul bound because it might be with Jolinar's 'remnant' within Sam and not Sam herself.

_"We still cannot convince her," _Lantash pointed out, with Martouf adding, _"Because we are not certain ourselves. The love we had was deep enough for Ina'kalesh, yet what we feel for Samantha is also deep."_

"It was the time you sent a message to ask me to come, Samantha," Narim estimate after hearing time on Earth, message received time stamp on Tollana and figuring out the time on the planet Martouf was on.

"Waaaay, smarter..." was a comment uttered by Daniel and meant for ears of SG-1 only.

Not that any were listening further as Jack and Teal'c suddenly stood and left the conference room. Then Sam took Martouf's and Narim's hands and lead them over to a corner.

_"What are we doing Martouf?" _it was a deliberate stress of 'we' as Lantash also felt the urge to want to touch Sam, hold her, kiss her beginning along neck as she was facing Narim who appeared quite confused as she started to try to take his clothing off as Martouf was finding he was doing so with Sam's.

They didn't get very far.

"You are saying that this Urgo persona was influencing you to try this Samantha?" Narim asked as order was regained. Apparently Sha're and Daniel were also engaged with divesting themselves of clothing as were Jack and Teal'c once they had caught up to Sara and Drey'auc.

"I just wanted to see what it's like. You think about it sometimes, some of you a lot!" Martouf clearly heard and now saw Urgo as he explained.

It was something both promising to both Martouf and Lantash and relieving to Sha're as it was with her that the subject of Ina'kalesh came up weeks ago. She and Daniel are supposedly Ina'kalesh, and since she sees this Urgo without an implant and is subject to his suggestions, it is likely through that bound of their love, their soul bound.

_"It means that Samantha could be our other half of our soul, that we are love bound together,"_ Martouf thought to Lantash with great hope, one he felt his symbiote also carried, _"But again we do not know, nor does she if this is an echo of what was left of Jolinar, Martouf. Proceed slowly." _

This is an implication that was not lost on Narim either to his discomfort.

So he threw himself in helping Sam and the rest. Getting in touch with Urgo's creator, helping to establish a meeting as perhaps one among equals.

-That- did not work out.

Out of all of them he did retain memories of their time with Togar, with the possibility of returning there one day on behalf of his people, the Tollan. He had one other memory of which he will cherish, one of Samantha giving him a kiss, thanking him all the trouble he went through on their, on her behalf.

_Ina'kalesh_

_"We do not remember the loss of time, but we clearly heard the word uttered in the voice of the Vorlon, Kosh,"_ Lantash remarked to Martouf as they stopped and stared at Sam while Daniel and Sha're utter the single word of 'Oh'.

_"Yet is it for Jolinar or Samantha?"_ Martouf asked Lantash with anguish, the older part of the blended pair considered for a time and then proposed, _"Perhaps it is both."_


	5. A Hundred Ways

A Hundred Ways

Author's note: the title is based loosely on the phrase, "How do I love thee, let me count the ways...' and don't worry, I won't enumerate any form of counting. It's just a phrase and how far these two men will go for love. Oh and the phrase 'the impossible, possible,' yes I did get it from Mu La Flaga of Gundam SEED, it just seemed appropriate.

This was something Sam wouldn't have considered, but the stakes were high. Three of her friends in fact, two teammates and one she knew more as a scientist than as soldiers. She was far more comfortable with Professor Jonathan G. Robinson, than Lieutenant Colonel Guy Robison, head of SG-8. Guy she knew from their shared interest and doctorates in astrophysics, having the same mentor during their time in college, Professor Victor Bergman. And then there were her teammates, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c.

She still remembers standing there at the gate with Teal'c, both of them concerned that the Colonel hadn't come back yet. Of course other thoughts about Jack O'Neill she had to bury deep within her. He was engaged and to a woman Sam had come to know as a friend in Sara Kozak.

So she found herself on the mountain instead of under it, arranging the Tollan communicator and sending off a message she hoped Narim would get. Yet she couldn't leave it at that, yes she knew how Narim felt about her, but he was also an upstanding citizen of the Tollan, and if they said he couldn't help he'd abide by their decision.

Sam hoped she remembered the correct way to adjust this communicator to call the Tok'ra and hoped they were still at a place this would reach them. It might have been wrong to call Martouf, not after the Urgo incident, she still felt a flush under her skin thinking about what almost happened in the corner of the conference room.

Still this wasn't about her feelings, and she could very well rationalize that he owed her from the mission on Ne'tu. Forget that it was her father they were going to get, the Tok'ra owed them and she was calling in a debt. Sam knew that was a flimsy excuse, and half hoped that maybe Martouf actually did care about her instead of Jolinar, of what he might see in her of his former lover.

She didn't want to be a ghost, she wanted Martouf to want her for her, and Sam also wanted to be sure what she was feeling was really from her and not the part of her that had been Jolinar.

If only she could know, if only the reader Narim gave her, Martouf had also worn so she could know. But how does one ask someone to do that? Sam couldn't think of a reason and really she wasn't sure that she would pick up Martouf's feelings since Lantash was also very much apart of the blending.

Pushing all of that aside, Sam focused on what to do next, and that meant building a particle accelerator. Fortunately she'd get help and some of it from a surprising source...herself.

It was odd working with her robotic double. They didn't actually see one another, but the work they did, the other Sam really did think like her. During a particularly weary moment of work, she wondered what the other Sam would think of Narim and Martouf and almost sent an email to ask. She stopped herself when she realized the other Sam might be just as conflicted as she.

That was when the other emails started to come in.

Sam wasn't expecting them, but once both Narim and Martouf realized they could communicate this way to her, they started to arrive on almost a regular basis, given they were sent by spaceships thousands of light years away.

Narim, Day 01

"Dear Samantha, Lift off when well and I am on my way to Edora. I am glad you had thought to contact me and it lifts my soul to know that you felt free enough to do so. I assure you this ship is sound and will hurry to pick up Colonel O'Neill and the others left there. Please do not worry, I am sure they are well."

Narim couldn't think much more of what to write at the moment, he hit send and let the message the Tau'ri called email hurry back to Earth and integrate with their internet to get to Samantha. Perhaps he has more to say as the days march on to become months. This was not a journey that was going to be over soon, and it would leave time to reflect.

Like when he received permission from the Curia, and Travell granted it with warnings from Omoc to not become so personally involved with the Tau'ri. Omoc did realize there was more than gratitude going on, and his real concern was as a friend not wishing to see another hurt in a relationship with a primitive.

"I wish you wouldn't call her that," Narim protested as Omoc visited the hangar where the large ovoid starship lay and would be his home for at least a year if not more. Preflight checks were hardly necessary anymore, ships looked after themselves, yet it was a tradition since the first days of flight and Narim would not be the first to break from it.

"She is rather brilliant," Omoc remarked in concession, which Narim knew was the closest he was going to get for an apology out of his friend, "And brightens the scenery where ever she stands, however don't get into the habit of leaping each time she looks at you."

"Omoc..." Narim had stopped, not looking at him, hoping the tone was enough.

"I withdraw," again he conceded the point.

"He means well," Narim commented later out loud as he sat at the pilot's station. The flight deck was pretty spacious, and if he really was bored he had the stasis tubes off to the side to make the time go by seem as an instant. The ship was basically a robot, and did reply to him in Samantha's voice, "Who is that, Narim?"

Not sentient, like the other Sam, the second Sam, the robotic Sam he met when he represented Tollana during the Tok'ra-Re'tu experiment. No, this voice was merely Tollan hardware and software in action. "Omoc," he politely answered, then changed his tone slightly, "All systems ready, launch upon clearance."

The Jove II class ships were becoming the standard for traveling Tollans, particularly since it wasn't a high demand for Tollana. So not many ships were made, and even the Stargate was more of a concession that Tollana couldn't be totally cut off from the rest of the universe. The Jove I's served Tollan well letting a fleet of them brought the people of Tollan to this new world of Tollana, now the Jove II's will were starting to be produced cover what was learned in the days of old to today.

Narim was grateful Travell let him take a Jove II.

He looked out the cockpit dome to horizon and what he could see of Tollana before him as the ship phased through the hangar wall. His world is so beautiful, like Samantha. She saved it again, though to be fair, it was SG-1 who did, but Narim like to think of it as her team, instead of a team she belonged to.

His ship rose up into a clear blue sky that quickly grew black as it exited the atmosphere and made its way out of the gravity well to open a hyperspace window. A moment later he was off and on his way to Edora.

That was hours ago and Narim once more concluded that this flight would leave him much to reflect upon. Still now would be a good time for a meal, and perhaps he would let the galley surprise him with a random choice. It was as he descended to the lower level that he pondered what sorts of food did Samantha like?

Martouf, Day 01,

"Dear Samantha, I finally caught up with Aris Boch and he has agreed to take me to Edora to pick up Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and Professor Robinson. I apologize for the delay as I had to locate Aris Bock first before leaving. Fortunately bounty hunters sometimes work together and I knew where two of them were that lead to me finding him. Korra made sure I had a good supply of roshna to both bribe and make sure Aris Boch did not have to make any stops on the way. Ma'chello found a way to send this email to your internet and so I hope to keep in touch with you during our long journey. Be well Samantha."

_"You are aware there is not much to do on a Tel'tak,"_ Lantash commented after Martouf hit the send icon. Ma'chello was kind enough to provide a crystal that once downloaded into Aris Boch's Tel'tak, would allow contact with the Tau'ri.

_"I am, but I did bring along a tablet, we could work on setting down the information we found over time and have not had free time to tell the other Tok'ra," _Martouf offered what his symbiote already knew. He looked over at the palm-sized triangular tablet, what the Tau'ri called a Data display device, which had a function similar to their Personal digital assistant. Picking it up he used the stone not turn the page as it were but starts inscribing.

_"Non-critical information,"_ Lantash pointed out as they began, Martouf feeling as if Lantash wanted to play the Tau'ri 'devil's advocate'.

_"But information that is useful,"_ Martouf finished now realizing Lantash was trying to take his mind off of Samantha. Worrying about her would do neither of them any good and she is safe after all.

_"Don't press too much, we don't want to drive her away,"_ Lantash pointed out knowing Martouf had the urge to actually go to Sam, talk to her, assure her he would do everything he could to help,_ "A step at a time. She still believes when we look at her, we see Jolinar."_

_"I know. One day I hope she will believe we love her for herself," _Martouf replied, and then added, _"I thank you for being willing to talk to Selmak. I was pretty sure Jacob would agree, but it was really Selmak the Council heard."_

It was the state of affairs that they didn't like, but were use to as Lantash pointed out a moment later. _"It will take a while for them to trust Jacob as much as Selmak. He does logically have the Tau'ri's interest ahead of his own first."_

Both thought back to that encounter before they approached the Council. It was ... amusing in hindsight.

"Selmak, I would like to ask a favor," Lantash asked of the elder Tok'ra, "Martouf and I need a ship. I know Ma'chello is still working on the one we had from Sokar, are there any others?"

"Not that I know of," to anyone listening it was obvious Selmak and Lantash were speaking instead of Jacob and Martouf, "Though Aris Boch has his ship. You may wish to try and locate him. With Sokar dead, he has become more free ranging."

"I think," Jacob said, "He was last reported to be on Oran. What's up?"

Martouf knew the Tau'ri term, "I seek a ship. Jack O'Neill, Teal'c and others are stranded on a world, your daughter had called to see if we could get a ship. The Chappa'ai there is buried. She did ask for you first, Jacob, but you were away at the time."

"I see," and saw more than what Martouf was telling him, "Then you better get to it. Can't expect Boch to stay on Oran and he's not due to meet up with us for another month for his supply of Roshna."

Jacob watched as Martouf hurried off to make arrangements, _"He's in love with her,"_ he noted to Selmak, _"It isn't because of Jolinar is it?"_

_"Too soon to say, my friend. Both he and Lantash loved Jolinar very much and yet, I think they do love your daughter for who she is and not the memory of Jolinar. Time will tell...if they do not press your daughter to act as Jolinar does, then we have our answer."_

Martouf was definitely thinking about Sam as he dialed the address to Oran, the Tok'ra had few dealings with them, but none had become host yet.

Jup and Tenat may not have been as forthcoming as either Martouf or Lantash would have liked, but they did get them to Aris Boch. Whom after the 'gift', which really Martouf saw it as Aris did, a bribe, he was ready to go off and rescue Jack O'Neill from whatever trouble he got himself into.

While the Tel'tak was customized by Aris, slightly faster, stealth capabilities, it was still only a Tel'tak. Not much to do unless one brought something along to do it. Fortunately Aris did for him, and left his Tok'ra passenger to while away the days and months to come on his own.

Narim, Day 50

"Dear Samantha, thank you for the replies. I know it can be daunting to be able to communicate in this manner and not be able to get to Edora just as fast. Your letters have been welcomed as well as the updates on how you are progressing shows me once again how brilliant as you are beautiful. I hope you will not consider that comment overstepping any sense of propriety. I am glad to be on this flight for you and to help out SG-1. Until next time, be well."

Narim paused on hitting send, then shook his head and sent it anyway. Once more he wondered if it was wrong to be thinking of both Samantha's.

Martouf, Day 50

"Dear Samantha, I know you are busy and with that I appreciate the time have taken to reply to my emails. Lantash is familiar with similar forms of contact but this is still new to me. Even after all these days using it to keep in touch with you and ensuring you are kept informed of our progress."

_"You know he is doing it to get to you,"_ Lantash pointed out to Martouf after he hit send to Samantha. Aris had been looking over Martouf's shoulder, correcting his spelling, word choice, often making Martouf wonder if he actually knew the tongue of the Tau'ri or just wanted something to do when not involved with his project.

It had been a long 50 days, but worth both symbiote and host agreed, very worth it for Samantha.

Narim, Day 100

"Dear Samantha, thank you for the great news. I am not surprised that your plan was the one that worked to retrieve your team. Your brilliance is to be admired as the rest of you. I understand two of my countrymen were able to help and I hope you will not think it too forward of me to drop by on behalf of the Tollan. Be well Samantha."

Narim could almost hear Omoc pointing out the futility of the last hundred days, wasted he will say, and Narim suppose it might have been a waste of time. Except he don't really see it as that. If Samantha's plan had not worked then this would have been the only way of Edora for the stranded SG teams. Almost embarrassed to admit it to himself, but he might well have sent someone else had it not been Samantha who asked for help.

Martouf, Day 100

"Dear Samantha, I am glad that your plan worked. I know you only asked in case it had not, but I never doubted it would. Both Lantash and I have been happy to be here for you and hope in the future you will never hesitate to call upon us."

"Asking to visit does not seem appropriate, it suggests we did this in order to get something from her," Martouf worried at Lantash, who was concerned about another matter, "You know -he- is not going to take this very well." And Martouf knew to whom his symbiote referred to.

"Soooo, we came out here, spent one -hundred- days together in this small space and now have to spend one -hundred- days back so you can what? Go kiss the girl after we're done here? Shall I go set a course for Earth? Save you time asking me later on to do tha..." he didn't see the punch start but he did see enough to stop it with an almost negligent catch of Martouf's fist in his hand.

"Don't get your symbiote in a knot, I'm jo-king," Aris said as he released Martouf's fist and went back to what he had been working on.

Lantash decided to let Martouf have time to calm down, and Aris had doubt from the deeper voice who was talking to him, "Please excuse Martouf he is sensitive about this subject."

"'Sensitive about this subject,'" came the nearly mocking repeat, "He's in love, so are you! Both of you should just do something about it instead of denying it."

Neither Martouf nor Lantash had anything they could say much less what came to mind which was a blank, nothing as they were in shock as someone else pointed out what only the two of them discussed among themselves. However the symbiote recovered first with centuries of practice, "What have you been working on?" A distraction, all three knew it was, but Aris was going to let it slide.

"I'm recreating my world virtually. When the time comes for the revolution I want to plan it out as much as possible. It's how I got to be the best bounty hunter in the galaxy," Aris boasted and caught the look Lantash gave him, "What? You two aren't the only romantist onboard you know. Yes at first I didn't think it was possible, but those Tau'ri...well, you know. You're in love with one. They have a way of making the impossible, possible. So have hope there you two...you may get your girl after all."

Both symbiote and host thought on what Aris said, _"The impossible, possible,"_ Lantash repeated in their thoughts to one another, _"It does seem the Tau'ri way."_

_"It very much seems the way of Samantha."_


	6. Two Ways to a Wedding

Two Wedding Days

Sara's diary

It's finally here! I feel a mixture of things, excitement of course, curious if I was this excited the first time around. I think if it wasn't for the fact of how my life had gone since then, I may not be as excited as I was then. However when you have the guest coming that I have, that Jack and I have, it's hard not to feel a bit giddy, yes giddy about one's wedding day.

Not that the 'normal' service at the church Jack and I picked out, okay, I picked out and Jack agreed to, wasn't going to be great. Dad would be there, our families, not much on Jack's side, his brother Mac, Cousin April, and a few others. I think the clan of Carters will more than make up for any lack of family, and after what some of them had been through with me, I couldn't not think of inviting them.

Vincent and Andrew now had clearances to know what I do for a living, well what their niece Sam does, but after that shoot out on Andrew's farm, I just had to invite them. Marshall Jack Carter and I ended up talking to each other more often than not as his daughter Zoe seems to have a perchance to run away up to visit her cousin Sam.

Since more often than not Sam is away on missions Zoe ends up with me or Janet until her father arrives to bring her home. Something is definitely wrong in Carter Country to have that keep happening. Though Cassie hasn't objected to Zoë's coming up to visit, nor has Ally. Fortunately all three will be at the 'normal' wedding with Cassie promising to say nothing about the ceremony at the Stargate later today.

Judi and Ron are just beside themselves seeing my Jack and I back together again. Even Sammy, pardon me Samuel, as he now starts to insist being called. The young Witwicky is growing out of being called Sammy, and calling him Sam won't work for me, not when I'm around Samantha Carter enough to get him confused about who I mean.

With the second wedding later tonight, it's a wonder how many of our friends show up for the first one.

It might have been easy to treat one of the two as just a rehearsal, or going through the motions, but I felt no less a thrill when Dad walked me down the isle than when Vincent did later. When I looked into Jack's eyes, I my mind went blank both times as I was lost in them. Fortunately a few prompts and off we were with the vows.

My heart melted as Jack recited his vows, how much I mean to him, how far he is willing to go for me. It was just as sweet the second time around. Maybe the kiss was better with the second time as Jack seem to go all out with that one. I think it was the fact he knew that was it, but it also could have been he felt less inhibited with the base and alien friends on hand. Oh let's just say he was showing off, and since it was me he was showing off it really did make that second kiss one I couldn't tell you how long it went and what happened immediately after.

Drey'auc's day

Through the last several months Sara had explained the rituals that went on with a Tau'ri wedding and I was proud to serve has her matron of honor. When Claire explained more about the roles Teal'c and I were to play, we both shared a look and a smile. While Sara started to object about how we were to arm ourselves, O'Neill interceded and said it was the 'Jaffa thing to do'. From the look in his eyes, my husband and I suspect he had other motives, ones to do with humor.

However unlikely that Sara's family would attempt to forcibly obtain her return to them, not without the entire Stronghold going on the defensive, the ceremonial aspect of guarding bride and groom we took with honor. Though I never received a satisfactory answer as to why my position is not called 'Best Woman' as Teal'c's is called 'Best Man'. Like my husband is concerning the men of the stronghold, I am fairly confident that there is not a woman in the stronghold who could best me.

With Kara'bashaak'tak in hand, and Zat'nik'tel upon our forearms, we escorted Sara and O'Neill through their marriage ceremony.

Sha're's story

This is so different than the ways of Abydos, but I learn more and more the Tau'ri are a very strong people. Of course my people are a simple one, our ways not so complex as the ones of the First World. We would have a feast, make sure the husband-to-be, the groom as the Tau'ri would call him, is washed and ready, then let him met his wife-to-be. Once our bodies have joined we are one in marriage as we had been in the flesh.

Perhaps this complex ceremony is their way of doing things publicly, as I have noticed among Dan'yel's people they do not like to show their feelings for all to see, while my people express them openly. When I first was free from my demon it was like that, then Dan'yel told me the ways of my people were not the ways of his. Though he did not say anything until after several of the Tau'ri gave us odd looks when I kissed him 'in public' as Dan'yel put it.

It would make some sense that they do restrain themselves, for even in the ceremony Jack had to be told when it was time to kiss Sara.

I found that Major Nelson's wife, Jeannie seems to share a lot of my impressions on such weddings. In fact, there is a lot we seem to have in common. It is as if she grew up on Abydos, or someplace like it, but from what Dan'yel tells me the hue of her skin is not one in that part of his world that is like mine.

Still we talked some and it only took a momentary slip of some a word in Abydonian and Jeannie picked right up with it. We were soon talking as if I was back home. I suppose I should mention this to Dan'yel, but he is too busy being Jack's best man for this wedding. Maybe when it's time for the second wedding I will bring it up.

Claire's Chronicles

With Sara not able to be alien hostess extraordinaire, and Daniel busy being best man for the first ceremony, that left me to meet and greet the aliens who wanted to show up for O'Neill ceremony of mating as I think Thor put it. Fortunately for me it was not a large delegation, just many small ones. From Bra'tac and Kosh with who I am more than familiar with to Ntrgu who I only knew from SGC reports. Apparently Jack and the gang helped the Mondoshawan at some point, Daniel was particularly excited about them. He was too busy being best man to actually stop to talk to Ntrgu, or 'Nate' as Jack calls him.

I have to admit, after I did read about the encounter and that the Mondoshawan had been in Egypt in the past, I certainly wanted to spend time talking with Ntrgu. However there was a wedding on.

Even Robby wanted to be somewhere in the gateroom when the ceremony took place and I finally got to meet K-9's builder who arrived in the oddest 'spaceship' every, big blue wooden looking box, with Police written over it. I do remember seeing them in England a while back, but none were spacecraft, or time machines as I found out latter.

Now -that- I found interesting and in fact, this Doctor person was finding me interesting. He was a great help with both Kosh and Ntrgu, I suspect he spoke their languages. They certainly seem to know him.

All of them were silent once the ceremony began, and I think I liked this one more than the first one. Of course it might have something to do with all the cultures represented in this room. More than a few not originally from Earth.

Charlie and Charlene made cute ring bearer and flower girl, I am told that no Re'tu are in attendance, though Sara made quite an impression among them. Rya'c stood with Will, Vin and JD, their own little 'rat pack' SG team. I think Chris called them 'Young Guns' or something.

Janet is looking nice with that Roger Healey fellow, and it seems Cassie approves of the Major. Of course I had to get her approval for my date to the first wedding, John Robert "Jack" Crichton, Sr. Come to think of it, the first wedding was rather top heavy with astronauts.

Anthony's wife Jeannie was such a dear and not that I condone the notion of 'good luck charms' or such, but I have to admit, when Jeannie is around you always find what you need. It may not be there immediately in sight, but it shows up just a moment or two after Jeannie knows you're looking for it. Jamie and I got along as we're both teachers, or I had been at least.

Then there is Helena and her husband and astronaut, John Koenig. I would consider them part of the astronaut club, but also Janet's 'med team'. Helena, Maureen, and Raine were naturally on the bride's side, but also sat close to Janet. I suppose one fed into the other. If they hadn't joined Janet, then there might not be a gathering of astronauts.

A theory I toss out as my John, I suppose I could say Robert or Jack for the purposes of this journal, also gravitated towards Roger. The sociologist in me noticed that when you have one astronaut it snow balls when others arrive. They're a small group, a rare and unique cliché, who might not see each other often, but they share a special occupation.

I suppose Daniel and the Stargate people will be like that in the years to come. If I give the inner archeologist rein, I would have to admit my profession is similar. Though by no means not as affable. Get two archeologists with differing theories and you won't get the camaraderie I'm seeing here with these men.

Of course where would this entry be without describing the wedding. Jack cut a nice figure in his uniform, Sara looked beautiful, glowing in white, which with this crowd could have been literally, but in this case it was figuratively. Vincent gave her away, the vows were beautiful, a mix of modern and traditional. It was a surprise for me, I pegged the both of them as traditionalist.

Not that Jack O'Neill isn't the kind to go one way then do a complete reversal to throw off friend or foe.

Well, surrounded by plenty of friends, it was quite a wedding, both times it happen.

Author's notes: Not grand as I would have liked it, but my mind was too assailed with RL issues. So this chapter might just see a re-write someday.


	7. Needs

Needs

"I don't know about this Omac," Narim said as they entered the chamber currently configured for a firing range, "Are you sure this is absolutely necessary?"

"Look Narim, with all the time you spend among the savages with your native princess, you should know how to use a firearm," Omac tried to say patiently yet came out as if he were repeating himself, which he was.

"I wish you wouldn't call them that," Narim objected as he always did when his friend called the Tau'ri savages, "They are as civilized as they can be at their level of development."

"That still does not mean you should not go armed among them," Omac tried to catch his young friend's eyes as he put his hands on Narim's shoulders, "Have you not encountered trouble each time you have gone to the SGC?"

Narim sighed, he couldn't refute that, yet he had to defend Samantha and her friends by pointing out, "Through no fault of their own. None of those incidents were due to any uncivilized behavior."

"All the more reason to learn how to use a firearm," Omac said now turning his friend around by this shoulders and half-marching him towards the firing range he had been reluctant to go to. Which is good, a part of his brain remarked. If he was eager to learn he would have been in the Security forces with that kind of mentality and they weren't Omac's favorite kind of people.

"Just what are you saying Garshaw?" Martouf asked as the most respected of all Tok'ra entered his private chamber.

"You spend an inordinate amount of time with the Tau'ri," she pointed out in a mild voice, "It has been suggested that perhaps too much time is spent with them." She started to pace a little, the amount of such only due to the sparsity of space for a good pacing, "We suspected Jacob would be the one to whom we thought would spend so much time, or Anise, but every time the Tau'ri come up you have come up with a way for you to be the one to contact them."

"They have provided us with possibly the best alliance in Tok'ra history. Being able to mask a symbiote's sense of the Re'tu lets them become perfect partners against the Goa'uld and our style of fighting with them," Martouf defended more the value of the Tau'ri than his specific interest.

"I do not argue their value, or else we would not be considering the treaty with the Tau'ri. They do not intend to fight the war as we do, so there might be debate on their worth, but time and time again they have proven themselves. The Re'tu, Linea, Ma'chello..."

_"It sounds as if she is trying to remind herself instead of us,"_ Lantash remarked to Martouf, _"I agree." _

"In such a short period of time they are changing the face of this war," she concluded skipping over the tentative alliance with Nekhrun. Many Tok'ra still harbored ill feelings towards her, with most of those born of guilt.

"Then what are you really saying?" Martouf asked in his quiet manner.

"That you should either make up your mind about the Tau'ri woman or do stop this," Garshaw said halting her pacing and facing Martouf.

Words echoed light years away, "...or do stop this." in this case it was Narim who paced and Travell who spoke, "Officially where you go is your business unless it drags the Tollan people into a matter that forces us out of our isolationist policies."

"We could do so much good," Narim began thinking of Samantha and the work she does, but then stopped, "However history has taught us the bitter lesson of what interference with a less developed people could do."

"Perhaps you should take the history lesson more to heart," Travell said with a meaning Narim picked up on only after they had gone their separate ways.

"You have a message from the Tok'ra," Sam's voice said later, Narim had no idea how Samantha would react to his house computer having her voice, to him it just reminded him of her. "Play it please, Samantha," he said as a wall screen came to life and the face of Ma'chello looked out at him.

"We would like to call upon the services of friends of the Tok'ra to act as an independent observer with an experiment being conducted with the Tau'ri at their SGC. SG-1 will be the ones to test a technology we have found that will not work with those with a symbiote."

Narim didn't think that Ma'chello was giving him a specific chance to see that Martouf stood behind him among the Tok'ra party going to Earth. His mind just didn't work that way when it came to such manipulations, but Ma'chello rather liked Narim and knew quite well why Martouf was coming along.

"You let him see Martouf standing among us," Linea hissed after the transmission was over, and saw the slight smile on Ma'chello's face, "You didn't have to call for some independent observer."

"On the contrary I did need an observer, you know how Anise is. She won't consider for one moment that you're being objective about her project."

"And you're not?" Linea raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Ma'chello just wants to kill more Goa'uld, if this does it, he wants to field it as soon as possible," Nfar spoke up his voice making it obvious that it was the symbiote and not the host Ma'chello speaking, "I agree with you and Garu, we should examine these artifacts more closely. Insure they are safe."

"However the Council has given Anise permission to proceed and approach the Tau'ri. The only hope we have of possible containment and some control is to go along with her," Garu entered into the discussion, "Linea and I are in complete agreement, however this is beside the point. You're trying to divert attention from the fact you're match making."

"We do not make matches," Ma'chello's eyes flashed with an inner light as both host and symbiote were one in this regard, or so they gave the outward appearance. Under the steady gaze of Linea, they cracked, "Okay maybe we're trying to get Martouf to -do- something instead of dancing around the issue. With Narim there it might remind him that he doesn't have all the time in the world to play it safe."

"Why Ma'chello that sounds almost romantic, are you sure that's not Nfar talking?" Linea held up a hand, "Don't bother, we actually agree with you. I'm just surprised you came up with something like this."

"I -do- remember being married," Ma'chello stated firmly, "It is not unreasonable to want someone who is clearly in love to want to experience such a state."

"So that means you had a happy marriage?" Linea teased in a tone that left both Ma'chello and Nfar guessing as to who just asked, Linea or Garu.

"All we are saying is you should start making up your mind soon, Sam," Sara said as they sat at breakfast in the SGC commissary. Sam felt the eyes of all of them who considered themselves part of the 'they' who shared Sara's sentiment.

"A man's heart can turn bitter just as easily as remain sweet if one does not tend to it," Drey'auc added not advocating a particular choice.

"When Urgo... influenced us, you went for both," Sha're surprised everyone by how calm she had mentioned that name, all three knew how much that alien had irritated her, "Did not one of them appeal more than the other?"

From the shades of red Sam's face turned, Sara thought she better pull back the reins, Abydonians were rather frank and free about such subjects, and a major departure from the part of the world they originally came from ten thousand years ago, or rather what is was like today. "I understand Cassie wants to learn to ride a scooter?"

Sam was grateful for the rescue, "Yep, she saw me riding a motorcycle and first asked if she could learn how." Sam's smile grew thinking back to that conversation, "Janet said no."

"Surprise, surprise," Sara quipped like Jack might have, a fact that nearly caused Sam to giggle.

One Airmen delivered message later and Sam found she had to leave breakfast, "The Tok'ra are coming."

They weren't surprised later when they discovered Martouf among the Tok'ra party. Sha're was diverted from that fact as Linea had was among the visitors, but otherwise Sam forgot her audience as Martouf greeted her.

"I think if they were alone we'd see a kiss from the way they are looking at each other," Sara mentioned to Drey'auc from the briefing room window as the two of them looked down into the gateroom.

"If they were alone we couldn't see them," Drey'auc pointed out with her attempt at humor by deliberately misunderstanding human words.

She got a look only for her troubles, Sara didn't really want to miss out on the show below and had been catching on how Drey'auc and Teal'c like to tease their Tau'ri friends by playing the misunderstanding alien. They had it down well too, sometimes Sara just didn't know if they were kidding or really didn't understand about some things. She did know the party down in the gateroom would soon be up here and that meant she and Drey'auc would have to clear out for official business.

Sam didn't think back to the breakfast 'interrogation' as she put in her mind as she tried to pay attention to what Anise was talking about. Eventually love of new technology would draw her eyes and heart from Martouf, but until the Atoneek armbands were unveiled she found it easier to just contemplate his face.

Her mind was preoccupied for the rest of the day and night, only disturbed when she heard Teal'c was in the infirmary from apparently Colonel O'Neill accidentally hitting him. She was still in denial when she was drawn away again by an incoming traveler.

Ma'chello asked for an independent observer and Narim came in response. If Sam had been thinking more clearly she might have suspected something deliberate. Her friends certainly did, though only Sara was around for the initial greeting.

Narim was there with that quiet quality of strength she also liked in Martouf, so unlike Jonas, or how he was before he died on P3X-513. The trouble was she also knew precisely how Narim felt about her, or at least did when they first met. It might have been unfair to Martouf except Sam also had impressions from Jolinar of her feelings for him and times they spent together.

That's what made it so confusing to her, the eternal question of were her feelings for Martouf from Jolinar or herself, it was a question Sam couldn't answer that yet.

When it was her turn to use the Atoneek armbands it put both men out of her mind and -that- should have been her first warning. She was through several experiments and writing a book before she even noticed there might be a problem.

Janet stopping by, Sara, Sha're even Drey'auc didn't ring any alarm bells at all. That was probably why it sounded perfectly reasonable to go against orders and go out to O'Malley's. In fact she had suggested it as Jack and Daniel talked about getting steaks to eat.

Then like when Urgo influenced her, she spent the night with both men. Not at the same time this time, she wasn't acting like herself, but there wasn't Urgo pushing to experience carnal pleasures. Just an overwhelming desire for the physical and she 'only' had two men to try and sate her.

In the cold light of afterwards she would realize it was the armband and the drug it fed into her, but for now even the so-called suicide mission to PX9-757 sounded reasonable. They were outnumbered, presumably outgunned and outclassed, but she, Daniel and Jack fully believed they could do this.

And they had been dong it. Taking out the heavily armed and defended garrison at the gate, sneaking into the prototype Ha'tak, planting C4 in record time and leaving -through- the force fields.

Daniel was the first to go, his armband failing and it falling off his forearm. Fortunately there was a rescue party, Narim and Martouf among them. Sam was surprised Narim was there, Tollans not a violent people. Somewhere deep in her she knew why he was there, and Martouf as well.

It moved her, though only briefly, the rush of the drug in her system made fighting the Jaffa coming down the hall more appealing then contemplating how much the two men and one symbiote must love her to come with Teal'c, Drey'auc and a ribbon device armed Sha're to back-up the rest of SG-1.

Or come to their rescue as it turned out to be.

Jaffa were finished off of course. It was another rush to dodge a staff blast that should have hit either her or Jack.

Then everything started to slow and she felt so tired, drained. She just wanted to stop, with the force field knocking her down, forcing the issue. Jack, the Colonel she corrected herself, applauded she was even thinking of him in such a personal basis, looked helpless on the other side of the force field.

"Sir, you've got to get out of here!" it was the reasonable, logical thing to do. She knew that even though she didn't want to be left to die when the C4 went off, but as a soldier knew her duty.

Thankfully Narim and Martouf took the notion out of the situation's grasp. Martouf went to the control panel. "Colonel O'Neill, let me. I have a better understanding of the technology," he said not quiet shoving the human aside as he went to work.

Narim at first just started at Sam through the barrier, and then looked around it, over at both Tok'ra and Tau'ri working to see if they could override when he decided to act. He wasn't sure if the phase shift would work on the field, but it would on the wall.

Sam watched as he walked through the wall opposite where Colonel O'Neill and Martouf worked on the panel, and then out on her side of the force field. Holding out his hand to her she took it and then she was pulled along with him into the wall, into the adjourning corridor and back on the opposite side of the force field to a surprised Jack O'Neill and Martouf.

"For crying out loud, you could have told me you were going to do that!" Sam saw the confused look on Narim's face, and the beginning of a defensive retort, when she interjected, "It's his way of blowing off steam, Narim."

Both Narim and Martouf were confused by that, Sam smiled as she imagined Lantash was confused as well, "It's an expression, it means he's relieved and had an odd way of showing it."

"Carter!" O'Neill said in protest, or not quite protests, "We need to leave now."

Narim's hand hadn't left her during the trek out of the ship and down into the tunnels, and Sam wasn't in a hurry to let go. However when the further crash from the drugs hit, it was Martouf who first slipped under her arm to help her along. Narim slipped under the other arm and she was nearly carried by both men.

She'd have protested, but just like Daniel she was drained. Only dimly did she wonder why the Colonel wasn't so weak as well as why his armband came off last. He was the first to put one on.

In that way she was relieved her mind was working clearly again, though not completely. Normally she would have shaken off the two helping her, to show she could make it herself. Yet right now, it was nice to have them helping her, knowing she was the center of their concern, she mattered to them more than anyone else. Especially after seeing Sha're and Daniel reunited, Sara and Jack get back together and Teal'c and Drey'auc find each other once more, this dispelled the dread that maybe out of all of SG-1, she might end up alone.

So she saw SG-2 and 13 at the gate, keeping it clear for their retreat, even gathering up staff weapons and Zat guns from the fallen Jaffa in the time Teal'c had lead the others into the prototype to rescue her and the rest of SG-1. They had come in MATs and even had one staff cannon disassembled and piled into a FRED someone must have also sent through.

Sam really wasn't paying too much attention to the salvage going on among the stunned and knocked out Jaffa, it was enough that Narim and Martouf carried her back through the gate and home.

How does one say good bye after that? Sam was puzzled after she was strong enough to walk first Narim and then the Tok'ra party to the Stargate for their separate departures.

"You actually came for me, into a war zone, Narim, I don't know what to say," she began, her words sounding lame in her own ears.

"You did the same for me, my angel," Narim said quietly bringing to mind his first sight and impression of her.

"But I'm taking you to your death, I'm not a...," he could see her search for the word, and find it just as it was on the tips of his lips, "a Sher'mau."

"You remembered," she could see that pleased him, his smile was his usual subdued one yet had a sense of being as wide as a Cheshire cat's, "Samantha I..." she saw him lean towards her and didn't need any more words.

Regardless of who was watching, she tipped up as he leaned down letting their lips met and melt into one another's.

"Until next time, Samantha," Narim smiled into his farewell, slowly walking up the ramp and stopping once at the event horizon to look once more before turning to walk through it.

She wasn't sure if it was the feeling of wanting to be fair to Martouf, and Lantash, or that she really did want to give them a kiss when it came time for the Tok'ra to leave. That bothered her as this departure was far more restrained than the private one she was able to get with Narim.

There were so many strong feelings coming to play, she didn't say a word, he didn't say a word, they just stared into each other's eyes across the distance as he stood on the ramp apart from her and she among those seeing them off.

It was only after they left, and everyone started to go their separate ways when Drey'auc chose to walk along side of her and not her husband. "You need to decide," she said without preamble, "You should not remain divided. It was in your eyes to kiss him, yet you did not. Has your heart decided and yet your mind not accept yet?"

Drey'auc put her hands onto Sam's shoulders and looked the smaller woman into her eyes, "Don't answer for me, don't say it now. I think you know, but have not admitted it to yourself yet. They are patient, they will wait for you, just do not make it for much longer."

Once the tall Jaffa woman walked away, Sam stopped in the hallway as something came to her. The they Drey'auc mentioned didn't necessarily mean Narim and Martouf, and if she listened to her heart, she might divine the plurality her friend meant refer to one particular Tok'ra and not Tok'ra and Tollan.

Was it that simple? Sam wasn't sure she could chose just yet.

Author's notes: MAT stands for Mobile Attack Turret, FRED stands for Field Remote Expeditionary Device.


	8. Divided Hearts pt1

Author's note: I'm going to break up this next into three short parts covering roughly the same time period.

Divided Hearts

"What do you mean there is something hidden?" Sam asked after being told Anise's Zatarc detector picked something up.

"There is something that goes contrary to the way you normally think," Anise said plainly enough the roll of the eyes of Ma'chello behind her. The Tok'ra delegation was larger than it seemed necessary. Then again just about everyone at the SGC thought it had been a good thing with Ma'chello and Linea had come along last time when Anise wanted to test the Atoneek armbands.

Of course Sam didn't object to two of the extra visitors. Her father was very welcome, but even more so she found was Martouf. Not that she admitted that to herself right then, just hugged her father, though her eyes seem to seek out Martouf in the aftermath of that embrace. She wished he could stay, but the Tok'ra needed him elsewhere. Still Martouf stayed and that seem to take the pang of regret of her father's departure away.

Now even that small pleasure vanished in the light of this accusation of Samantha being a Zatarc. She didn't mind being in the company of Karen Astor, the fact that her 'self-destruct' was aborted by K-9's entrance and stunning her meant she was around for Samantha to help support and in turn help Samantha through.

"It's scary Major, I wish I could tell you different," Astor said as Carter paced in the room they were given to wait things out. "Whatever the trigger at first I just knew I had to do something, but then I realized what I was doing and couldn't stop myself. I guess that's how you felt with the symbiote you had in your head last year."

Sam guessed she was talking to say something of her own freewill. She had felt something like that after Jolinar had left. To talk because she could talk, not because she was forced to talk.

"It was tough after Jolinar died," Sam was going to add 'lieutenant' with an edge to send the message she didn't appreciate having Jolinar lumped together with other symbiotes, Goa'uld symbiotes at that, from her tone, but how could she know what it was like to be with Jolinar? To have the memories, to know Martouf and Lantash.

Karen waited, there seemed to be more that Major Carter had to say, "But?"

"No buts Astor, just it was tough. I threw myself into work to show I could do it. It was partly the lack of control, the horror of it," and now Sam did shudder, thinking of Martouf was the upswing, the downside was recalling how she, Jolinar, threatened Cassie at the hospital. How she held a grenade threatening to blow everyone up if they didn't let her, let Jolinar, go.

Closing her eyes she remembered snapping at Daniel, and knocking the Colonel across the Gateroom.

"Major?" Astor's voice drew Carter out of her own trip done a very dark memory lane.

"Sorry Lieutenant, I guess I do know what you mean after all," Sam said as she pulled from those particular memories.

"Pardon me, am I interrupting anything," came the softest, sweetest and most welcome voice on this planet to Sam right then, Martouf stood at the doorway.

"General Hammond said I could come in and visit," Martouf said by way of explaining his presence.

Karen picked up a laptop they were given, "I'll go start my report." Not that she had one, but as SG-15's last living member she certainly had words she wanted to say, maybe something she could send to the families of the rest of her late teammates.

They sat at the table provided and for a while just looked at each other. "Ask," Lantash urged, "Or do you want me to do so?"

"No, I will ask," Martouf replied with growing resolve.

"Samantha...do we 'freak' you out?" he said and Sam could hear Karen briefly stopped typing, then resumed, halting once more to pick up her laptop and move even further away.

"Martouf...what brought that on?"

"You did not answer the question," Martouf pointed out, feeling his heart in his throat. Fear worse than death gripped him, however dreading what he imagined her answer was, he knew it was better to find out than keep guessing.

"Martouf!"

Inwardly he smiled, that certain way she was insistent was adorable, and somewhat like Jolinar. It was an observation that neither host nor symbiote intended to share.

"We had been talking with the other you, the other Samantha," Martouf began and knew Sam made the leap of logic to mean her robotic duplicate, "And she did not seem comfortable around me. Selmak mentioned..."

"Selmak? You mean my dad see me, her I mean?" she did know that intellectually, but it still stirred up a twinge of jealousy as if her father wasn't all hers. It was irrational, she knew it, yet it didn't stop the feeling from persisting.

"Samantha does that bother you?" Lantash asked since Martouf had his own difficult problem to bring up.

"Don't change the subject," Samantha warned, more willing to tackle the former subject than this one, "So I, so she, said you freaked her out?"

"Yes, but it was only when we...pushed," Martouf said the last word very quietly.

"We did not push, we merely forgot," Lantash defended them before Sam jumped too far into the obvious conclusion, "Since she is you for all intents and purposes, we simply forgot to separate our experiences and found ourselves standing too close to her."

"That is when she asked us politly to not stand so close, and in that same moment of confusion I asked why, what was bothering her," Martouf now said and Sam could guess what her duplicate might have said and even how she said it.

She was both irritated that the other Sam did so and moved that Martouf and Lantash were drawn to her, the one who hadn't had Jolinar inside her. Maybe they did love actually her instead of what remained of Jolinar, it was something to consider.

"Perhaps I should wear a bell and collar," Sam muttered humorously, and quickly went to head off what she knew would be an opening for a snark by either the Colonel or Daniel, "Not that you're ever going to see that happen."

Instead she ran into the cultural divide where the two Tok'ra had no frame of reference to understand the humor as Martouf asked, "Why would a bell have helped?"

"Never mind," all of a sudden, none of that was important, "Martouf, Lantash, I hope you won't hurt by her?" She actually took his hand in hers, "You don't 'freak me out,' and before you bring up she is me, she's me before Jolinar. I couldn't have understood what it was like."

"And the you before Jolinar would only see it as a Goa'uld possession, not the willing one a Tok'ra has," Lantash spoke for the three of them this time, slowly he nodded, "I think we do understand Samantha."

Then she saw that shy, yet bright smile of theirs, Martouf clearly saying, "We are glad we don't freak you out Samantha."

It was a smile she couldn't help but return.


End file.
